


Sarah's Gifts

by Midnightcat1



Category: Grave of the Vampire (1972)
Genre: F/M, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 19:57:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17310881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic.  ''A treat for your wife?'' Sarah Croydon wished to know as she stood near Charles Croydon. She watched while he blinked twice.





	Sarah's Gifts

I never owned Grave of the Vampire characters.

 

''A treat for your wife?'' Sarah Croydon wished to know as she stood near Charles Croydon. She watched while he blinked twice. 

''What do you desire?'' 

Sarah frowned and recalled women in Salem throwing stones at her recently. She smiled after Charles returned with frightened women.   
Sarah revealed vampire fangs. 

 

THE END


End file.
